How She Forgave Him
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Wheatley was defeated, and Glados decided to let the mute and moron stay in Aperture. Now all Wheatley wants is Chell's forgiveness, which she isn't quite ready to give. Humanized everyone, major Chelley, and a little Wheatley and Glados friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chell gripped the portal gun tighter in her hands, dodging the bombs Wheatley was launching at her.

The fight had raged on for several hours now, and she was beginning to have trouble breathing. Even though every part of her body screamed for rest, Chell struggled on. She had to win this. There was no other option. She had been used, tricked, almost killed numerous times, and been a lab rat for others, and she channeled her anger towards Wheatley. He had to be stopped.

Even though she could take him out with a few portals and those bombs, she decided against it. He was still her Wheatley, maybe. And if there was ever a chance of his normal personality coming back, she didn't want to ruin it.

She ducked behind a metal post, and leaned against it for a second, taking deep breaths. Chell tried to remember the plan Glados had came up with. Chell distracts Wheatley, while Glados stops the facility from exploding and disconnects Wheatley from the computer.

Chell stayed there a few more moments, surprised the only sound she heard was the quick beating of her heart, and no bombs exploding. She also noticed a few of the fires went out, Glados must be almost done cooling down the facility.

Risking a quick peek, Chell looked from around her post, to a sight that made her blood run cold.

It was Wheatley, but not her friend, her lovable companion, it was someone quite different.

His dark blonde hair was disheveled, his clothes now had tears all over, where the computer wires had dug into his arms and legs and his face was cut in several places.

But seeing him in that state wasn't scared Chell. What bothered her was that his blue eyes had a murderous gleam in them, perfectly matching his dark, twisted smile, and he was looking directly at her.

"You're no match for me, love," He said quietly.

Chell took a deep breath, and looked away from him. She had to do something, and quick. Glancing around the room, she noticed she had nowhere to go. All the catwalks were destroyed, the exits were sealed off, and the only place to hide behind was the post, which, by the way it was shaking, would be coming down soon.

Moving swiftly, she got out of the way right before the post fell. Taking another deep breath, she turned to face Wheatley.

They were standing a good bit apart, and they stood still for a few moments, both trying to reclaim some energy.

Suddenly, a blur of gray flew through the air, exploding right next to Chell.

It left burns down her arm and on the side of her face, and she fell to the ground. Wheatley was positively joyful at the sight.

But then Chell did something unexpected. She stood from the ground and set down her gun, and turned to Wheatley, looking at him determinedly. Wheatley was momentarily frightened, he had seen that look in her eyes, and it always meant something bad was going to happen.

Mustering all her energy, Chell ran towards Wheatley. She wasn't quite sure what her plan was, she just needed to do something.

She grabbed him by his necktie, and yanked him down by it, so she was face to face with him, and she kissed him.  
She wasn't sure weather she did it just to distract him, or because she wanted to do it since she first laid eyes on him. She continued with it, was it so bad if it was for both reasons?

Neither of them seemed to notice the panel they were standing on had risen a few feet into the air, and continued to rise.  
Wheatley, however, didn't know what to do. He had once liked Chell, but that had gone away when he was hooked up to the computer. Racking his brains on what to do, the computer took charge and sent a shock up his spine, reverting him back to his evil state.

With a shove, he knocked Chell of the panel, her body flying down at hitting the ground with a thud.

She tried to get up, and to fight, but the darkness claimed her.

* * *

Glados had just stopped the facility from exploding and had ran into the room, just in time to see the kiss and Chell's defeat.  
Wheatley was distracted in his moment of triumph, and Glados ran towards the computer he was connected to. She pried a panel off the computer, and unplugged the thickest wire out. She pulled a few more, and the computer turned off.

The wires connecting Wheatley to the computer released him and retracted, and the panel he was on fell back to its place on the floor. Suddenly being without the extra power the computer gave him, he was knocked off his feet, and glared at Glados.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" He said, his voice filled with rage.

"Hmm. It seems that that some of the computers personality is still in you. Don't worry. It should leave in a few minutes." Glados said as she looked at the state her room was in, and nudged some trash on the floor with her foot.

Wheatley stood, and cleaned some dirt from his glasses. He was beginning to feel a bit more like himself.

He then noticed the horrible state of the room around him, and, looking at the monitors connected to the security cameras, the facility.

"I- I didn't do this, did I?" He said hesitantly.

"Yep. Right before you attempted kill your girlfriend over there." Glados said, pointing to Chell.

Wheatley turned around to where Glados was pointing, and his eyes widened at the sight. Chell was lying unmoving on the ground, cover in burns and bruises. One of her legs was pinned down under fallen pieces of the ceiling, and her clothes were stained with blood.

Rushing over, Wheatley knelt by her side and took her wrist, cheeking for a pulse, and feeling a very faint one.

"This is my fault," He said simply. He had ruined everything, for him and for Chell.  
Glados, seeing that Wheatley was close to either crying or screaming, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Moron- I mean Wheatley, it's not entirely your fault. That computer can make people do some pretty nasty stuff. I'm the perfect example. Why don't you go get some rest, and I'll fix the facility."

Glados walked back to the computer after her speech, and Wheatley stood.  
"Fine," he replied.  
"Oh, can you take her to her room?" Glados said as she looked into the computer, searching for certain wires.

Wheatley picked Chell up bride-style, and after getting the right directions from Glados, headed towards the door. He stopped when he noticed she was about to turn the computer on.

"You're not going to connect yourself to that, are you?" He asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

Glados showed him two wires and a small USB plug.  
"See these? That's what made me and you godless killing machines. I just need to turn it on and change it's programing a little, and then it won't make me murderous." Turning back into the the computer, she ripped out another wire.  
"And taking out that one will stop me from being to sympathetic. Now leave, I have a facility to fix, and you're in my way."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

When Chell woke up, everything hurt. The lights that immediately flickered on were blinding, and she quickly shut her eyes. She just wanted to pull the covers over her head and get some more rest, but she heard panels shifting. Opening her eyes and sitting up, she saw a monitor, similar to the ones Wheatley watched her with, but smaller. It soon turned on and Glados appeared on screen.

"Good, you're awake. I have some news..." Glados let out a sigh, and was she actually... nervous?  
"Look, I know I had said I'll let you go, but, well... outside, there is nothing left. There are a few humans, but they are barely any left, and the chances of finding them or any civilization is slim. So, you could go, if you want, but there will be nothing. No contact, and no coming back. I'm sorry.

"However, you can stay here. I'm not quite sure what you will be doing, but at least it's safe. And I have found nine other humans in stasis, so there will be more people here besides me, the moron, and you... The choice is yours."  
Chell thought for a moment, and then gave a small nod.  
"You want to stay here?"  
Chell gave another nod.

The screen turned off, leaving Chell alone with her thoughts.

She had no doubt that she had made the right decision. And Aperture did grow on one.  
She didn't really mind about being stuck here forever, after all, this was the only place she remembered.

What she did mind was being stuck here forever with Glados and Wheatley. The two who had promised cake and freedom, but delivered neurotoxin and heartbreak.

Chell threw off the covers and stretched. She was still dressed in her standard issue testing uniform, which was in horrible condition.

She stood up, making sure to shift her weight off of her injured leg.  
She quickly looked around the room. It was small, with rough gray carpet on the floor and white panels making the walls. Besides her bed there wasn't any other furniture.

She smiled when she saw her old companion cube in the corner, with a change of clean clothes on top of it.

She changed into the white long sleeved shirt and pair of jeans, and she quickly located her long fall boots.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she began to pull them on, when her door burst open.  
Looking up, she saw the last person on earth who she wanted to see.  
It was Wheatley.

He was panting, and it was obvious he had been running. In fact, as soon as he heard Chell was awake, he had dropped what he was doing (literally) and rushed towards the hallway the bedrooms were in.

He was surprised to see her out of bed so soon, he expected with everything she's been through she would rest longer.

"Um.. hey, I... uh... Hello..." Wheatley wasn't quite sure what to say, he knew he wanted to say sorry, but not at this moment, and he knew he wanted to tell her he quite liked that kiss earlier, but again, this wasn't the right time.  
What he didn't notice that Chell was shaking slightly. She didn't know if this was a trick or a test but what she did know was that she wanted him out. Out and far away from her room. He had tried to kill her, and he almost succeeded, and, though she hated to admit it, she was scared of him.

Wheatley was still trying to figure out what to say, and he took a step into her room. Chell flinched at the movement, and Wheatley did notice that. He realized exactly what was going on.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, love. I'll uh... I'll see you around." He said, disappointed.

He quietly left, shutting the door behind him.

Chell was still sitting on her bed, wondering exactly why she was scared of the moron. He wasn't hooked up to the computer anymore, so he was safe, right?

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she decided to go for a walk around the facility.

* * *

Wheatley slowly walked down the hallway towards the turret production line, wishing he had the guts to turn around, go back into Chell's room, apologize, and pull her into a kiss like she had did to him a few days ago.

He sat at the chair by the window overlooking the production line, and set down to work. This was the job Glados had gave him, saying it was something even he couldn't mess up. All he had to do was watch the conveyor belt, and hit the red button if the turret in front was functioning properly, and the blue button if it was a defective turret.

It was a little lonely, all he had for company was a Frankenturret that Glados let him keep. He named the two turrets Tom and Jerry, after his favorite cartoon when he was little. They were a little skeptical of Wheatley at first, but after him being nice to them for a while, and seeing no buttons they might be placed on in sight, they soon became Wheatley's best friends.

When he walked in, they chirped a welcome, but quieted after seeing his depressed look. They quietly talked over what they should do, Tom wanting to go talk to Wheatley, and Jerry saying they should leave him alone. They continued to argue for a while, until Wheatley interrupted.  
"Y'know I can hear you two, right?"  
The turrets quickly scampered over to Wheatley, Tom chattering a hello, and Jerry hitting Tom with his leg, saying Wheatley should just talk when he's ready.  
"Hey guys," Wheatley said, patting their cube. He still had a sad look on his face, and Tom, in his chirpy language, asked what was wrong, earning a glare from Jerry.  
"She's scared of me."

They needed no further explanation. They knew who she was, Wheatley had loved to talk about her while working. Tom and Jerry also remembered seeing her testing. They also knew that Wheatley had feelings for her, and that he had horribly betrayed her once.  
"I mean, it's understandable, but, well, I'm not hooked up to that computer anymore, I'm perfectly safe, and you know me, I'd never hurt her! Again..."

Wheatley got up and began to pace, thinking out loud.  
"There should be some way I can win her over again, maybe... no that will never work... oh wait! Maybe I could- no I might explode... Ugh! I can't think of anything!" he said exasperated. He turned back to Tom and Jerry

"Can you guys help? Any ideas?" He asked hopefully.

The two thought it over for a moment, and Jerry told Wheatley a small idea, Tom chirping in approval.

A huge grin broke out on Wheatley's face.

"Perfect! Good job, mate!" He exclaimed, but then he thought of something, and began to be nervous.

"But, we're going to need some help, and that might involve asking _Her_."

* * *

Glados was bored.

The mute wasn't fit for testing, the moron would probably accidentally kill himself, and the nine people she found in stasis weren't fully awake yet, so she had absolutely no one to test.

She was able to ignore the itch, it never really bothered her. It might get annoying every once in a while, but normally her love for science blocked it out.

But even when she had collected the data she needed to improve the portal gun, she continued testing, just for something to do.  
Now, with no one to test, she was just plain bored.

She sat down in her office chair, and checked her security cameras. Chell was running around the hallways near her bedroom, Wheatley was ranting to his Frankenturret, and the nine humans were still sleeping.

She let out a sigh, and pushing of the desk, spun around her chair a few times.

She needed to find something to do, and soon.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's funny how a little idea can turn into something way bigger. This was supposed to be just a little oneshot, but now, I'm planning for it to have several more chapters. I think my favorite part of this chapter is Tom and Jerry. Chell had her companion cube, now Wheatley has Tom and Jerry!

Also, just to let you know, I changed the description of this, cause the last one just didn't seem right.

Anyways, reviews are appreciated!

StoryGirl.98


	3. Chapter 3

Glados was surprised to hear a knock on her door. Checking her security cameras, she saw it was Wheatley, and told him to come in.

He walked in nervously, remembering the last time he was here.

"Uh, Glados, I need your help with something," he said.

Glados stood, and then she immediately sat down after realizing how dizzy she was from spinning around in her office chair.  
"With what?" She asked, trying not to sound interested, but secretly glad for something to do. She motioned for him to sit on a nearby cube, and as he walked over and sat down he explained.

"Well, Chell isn't that eager to forgive me, or even be in the same room as me, and I want to make it up to her."  
Glados stood, relieved that the dizziness was gone. She turned to face her computer, checking on a few things around the facility.  
"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?" she asked, not looking up from her keyboard.

Wheatley had an idea, and he quickly explained it to Glados. It took only a few minutes, and he was incredibly detailed with it, and Glados was surprised that he put that much thought into it.

With a smile, she turned back to Wheatley.

"So, what do you think? Will she like it?" he asked.

"I think it's perfect."

* * *

Chell paced back and forth in her room.

She was still puzzling over the Wheatley-phobia dilemma, and wondering exactly why Glados let her stay and what she had planned for her.

She couldn't just be letting her stay her to be nice, could she? Chell knew, from experience, that nothing in Aperture was what it was supposed to be. A simple facility built for science and testing to make the world better actually turned out to be a vast underground area, filled to the brim with numerous things that wanted to kill her, including a strange computer that controlled it all and was able to connect to humans and drive them power mad.

Regular cubes were sentient, adorable robots were turrets only wanting to kill, doodles on the walls turned out to be warning messages. It seemed everything here had a double face.  
But it seemed that Glados had made a genuine offer, and actually showed relief when Chell awoke. And she hadn't asked her to test, despite the fact that most of Chell's cuts and bruises were healed, and her leg was fixed, even though she walked with a slight limp.

Chell let out a frustrated sigh. She didn't want to be thinking of any of this, but it just wouldn't get out her mind.

She walked over to her companion cube, which she had name Cindy, and gave it a hug. She had been doing that more, just because it was nice to have someone. Wheatley had avoided her the past couple of days (but Chell didn't mind), and Glados hadn't talked to her since she woke up after the fight (again, Chell didn't mind).

Chell stood, and briefly wondered what she should do now, when she heard a tap and a soft chirp outside her door. She didn't move forward to open it, and a few minutes later she heard scratching on the bottom corner.

Chell opened it, surprised at seeing no one, then looked down, to see a Frankenturret looking up at her. They had a small card taped to the cube they were connected too, with her name written on the envelope.  
Carefully removing it, one of the turrets chirped a farewell, and they quickly scrambled down the hall.

Slightly confused at them, Chell just shut her door and sat on her bed, tearing the envelope. She quickly read the message, which was written in shaky handwriting.

_Dear Chell,_

_Hello! If you are reading this, I assume Tom and Jerry did their job. However, if you're not reading this, please let me know, so I can send you another copy._

_I just wanted to tell you to please go to room 7A49, at seven o'clock to night. If you don't know where that is, ask Glados._

_Now, you're probably wondering why you should go tonight. It's because I have a surprise! For you! And it doesn't involve someone trying to kill you like every other surprise that you've had in your life!_

_Well, I don't really know what else to say, but please, pretty please, come tonight._

_I promise you'll like it!_

_Love, Wheatley_

Chell stared at the note skeptically. Wheatley was right, every surprise she had did involve death attempts. So why should this one be any different?  
But, despite the part of her who was still terrified, she was curious about what the surprise exactly was.

Soon she had a war going on in her head, with listing all the pros and cons of going. She might have a good surprise waiting for her, she might have fun, Wheatley might apologize, Wheatley might not apologize, he might attempt to kill her, she might die...

Chell took a deep breath, and cleared her head. She had made her decision.

She was going to do this. Just to give Wheatley a second chance.

* * *

Glados looked at the room around her. Everything was perfectly set up for tonight. She wasn't going to be there, of course, it was supposed to be just for Chell and Wheatley, but no one said she couldn't watch through the security cameras.

The room was set up beautifully, and Glados had found Wheatley some clothes that were formal enough for tonight.

Pleased with herself, she exited, and headed to her room, when a sudden thought hit her.

The room was perfect, the moron looked fine, but Chell was totally unprepared.

Turning around and heading towards the bedroom., she walked into Chell's room without knocking and looked at Chell.

Jeans, long fall boots, plain white shirt, hair pulled into a pony tail, this would never do.

Chell looked up in surprise when Glados entered uninvited. She was even more surprised when Glados grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room, tugging her down several halls, mumbling something about clothes.

Chell looked around the room that they stopped in. It seemed like a large closet. On one wall hung testing jumpsuits and Aperture uniforms, and on the opposite wall it had regular clothes, casual and dressy, and on the one across from the door had a few small dressing rooms.

"I assume you got the note?" Glados said, shuffling through the dressier clothes. Chell nodded.

"Well, it's is a _special_ occasion, and the current clothes you have just won't do."  
Glados continued to look, until she found the perfect dress. She pulled it off the rack, and showed it to Chell.

The dress was a light orange, with a bit of white around the edge of the skirt and sleeves. The sleeves were short, and the skirt would go just past Chell's knees.

Chell quickly looked over the dress, and promptly shook her head no. No way was she going to wear that. Dresses weren't for good running, and they just got in the way when kicking attackers in the face. Chell wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen at this 'surprise', and she wanted to be prepared if she needed to make a quick escape.

"Come on!" Glados protested.

Chell shook her head again.

"Look, do you know what I went through planning for this? I had to go into parts of the facility I never knew we had, just to find some stupid stuff for you and Wheatley. I had to clean out and repair an old testing chamber, and I had to talk the moron into wearing a tux. I am getting absolutely nothing for this. And you are not going to ruin this by looking like you are now!"

Taking another look at the dress, Chell rolled her eyes and snatched it and headed to the dressing room.

She quickly changed, and was a little surprised how nice it felt to wear a dress, though she would never admit it to Glados or Wheatley.

She exited the dressing room, where Glados handed her a pair of black flats.

"Put these on, and put your hair down." She commanded. Chell quickly complied.

Glados pointed over to the wall, where there was a full length mirror.

Chell looked, and her eyes widened in shock. She felt almost like someone else, she looked different, and was she actually... nervous?

Glados took a glance at the clock on the wall, and, seeing it was almost seven, motioned for Chell to follow her.

Glados quickly lead her to room 7A49, and she left Chell standing outside the door, Glados heading back to her room so she could watch the whole thing via the security cameras. If they made up, then that was fine, she liked watching overly sentimental stuff every once in a while. If they killed each other, that would be even more interesting to watch.

Chell nervously stood outside the door, wondering whether to enter, or just go back to her room.

Her choice was made for her when the door suddenly opened, Wheatley almost running into her.

"Oh, you're here! I was thinking you might not come..."  
Wheatley opened the door for Chell, and she quietly walked in. Looking around the room, she let out a gasp.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but the surprise (I bet you can guess what it is) won't show up till the next chapter!

I think there's only going to be two more chapters, and sadly this will be over.

But, on the bright side, I have an amazing idea for another Portal fanfic, which I'm already working on and going to post shortly after I complete this one. I have confidence in it, and I can't wait!

As always, thanks for reading! Oh, review maybe?  
The next chapter will be out soon!

StoryGirl.98


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dimly lit. It was obvious from the panels on the walls and a few scattered cubes that this was an old testing chamber fixed up.

There was a small table in the middle of the room, with two chairs facing each other. Two plates of food were on the table, along with a radio playing a soft piano tune and a rose sitting in a small vase.

Chell was just a little bit thrown off. Was this a date?  
She glanced over at Wheatley, who grinned at her reaction.

"Do you like it? I thought of everything myself!"

He led Chell over to the table, pulling the chair out for her and then took a seat himself.

His grin faltered. He wasn't quite sure what to do now.  
"So, um, how are you feeling? You were in bad shape after... y'know."

Wheatley mentally smacked his forehead. Why on earth did he bring that up?

Chell just gave a shrug, meaning she was feeling okay. She began to pick at some of the food at her plate. It was apparent that Wheatley was having trouble with what to talk about, and it was times like this Chell wished she could talk. Just to have something to say and break the awkward silence.

Wheatley was wondering why the one time he wouldn't mind rambling on and on he couldn't think of what to say. Normally he had no problem, but things here just seemed strained.

The soft music song coming from the radio soon shifted to a lightly more classic tune, and an idea popped into Wheatley's head.

"Would you like to dance?"

Chell looked up from her plate. She had never danced before, and she knew the song playing was a slow song, one that would involve her being very close to Wheatley.

Wheatley stood and held out a hand to her.

"Please?"  
Chell stood, and took Wheatley's hand. They got into a dancing position, Wheatley holding Chell's left hand with his right, and putting the other hand on her hip, and Chell putting her free hand on Wheatley's shoulder. She didn't remember him being this tall.

They danced in silence for a while. Wheatley gave up on trying to think of something to say, and Chell didn't mind the quiet. It was nice, just being here with Wheatley. He wasn't really such a bad guy after all.

Wheatley glanced down at her, and was surprised to see a smile on Chell's face. He hadn't seen one of those since he first took control of the facility, when they had defeated Glados and were going to escape together. Before everything went downhill.  
That reminded Wheatley of what he set up this whole thing for.

He took a deep breath, and backed up slightly, taking Chell's hands in his.  
"Now, love, I've got something really important to tell you."

Chell looked up at him expectantly. An almost inaudible whir was heard, and Wheatley looked over the see a security camera, focusing in on the pair. He tried to ignore it, and turned back to Chell.

"The reason I did all of this is because I just wanted off say that-" he paused, and then turned to the camera. "I can't do it while you're watching!"  
"I'm not going away," Glados's voice came in over some unseen speaker "I want to see this."  
Chell was slightly annoyed, seeing Wheatley distracted, and she hoped he would just continue, but he shot her a look saying 'I'll take care of this'.  
"You can't just impose on private moments, it's rude!"  
"Says the moron who creepily stared at everything in the facility, including us, while he was power mad!"  
"Oh yeah, well you-"  
Chell tugged on Wheatleys sleeve, and he brushed her aside.  
"Not now, love, this is important!" he walked closer to the camera, and began to rant at Glados.

Chell looked on, and feeling sad and the slightest bit disappointed, soon turned and quietly slipped out the door. She quickly headed for her room, trying to ignore the obvious fact that Wheatley was going to apologize and Glados ruined it.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, slightly pathetic surprise, and it got ruined. *hides behind rock* Don't be mad!

A date was the best thing I could think of, and I just couldn't see Wheatley apologizing in a perfect setting. It's just... Un-Wheatley-ish. My original thought was to have him bump over a candle and the room go up in flames, but I decided to let Glados share some of the blame.

Next chapter will be the last, and it will be up soon!  
Oh, and reviews are like over-the-internet-hugs.

StoryGirl.98


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So here we are, at the final chapter. I just wanna say thanks for anyone who read, reviewed, added this as a favorite or followed. You guys are awesome!

I hope you liked this story, and enjoy the ending.

And I forgot to say it on every other chapter, but here it is now: I don't own Portal 2. I do own this story, though.

StoryGirl.98

* * *

Glados and Wheatley argued back and forth for a while, until Glados noticed something.

"Hey moron,"  
"I am not a moron!" Wheatley shouted.  
"Well, did you notice that she's gone?"  
Wheatley was surprised, and quickly whirled around to see an empty room, and a slightly cracked door. Forgetting about his petty argument, he quickly sprinted through the door, looking for Chell. Deciding the hallways leading towards the bedrooms were his best bet, he took off.  
His guess soon proved correct, for after running for a few minutes, he soon saw her.  
Chell ignored the sound of footsteps behind her. He had ignored her earlier, and she was just returning the favor.  
Wheatley quickly caught up to her, and tried to speak.  
"Chell, please-"  
He stopped talking as she turned around to face him. He was surprised to see tear streaks down her face, and a look that was a mix of anger and hurt.  
She firmly shook her head no, and turned back around, her way of telling him that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.  
Seeing he was out of options, Wheatley let out an exasperated sigh.  
He quickly grabbed Chell by her shoulders, and spun her around to face him. He put his arms around her, and pulled her into a kiss.  
Wheatley let go of Chell in a few moments, and she stumbled backwards, her mouth slightly agape in surprise at what Wheatley just did.  
"Now that I have you properly distracted, listen! I know be been postponing it, but I really need t say something, so just listen!"  
Wheatley stepped closer to Chell, his blue eyes locking with her gray ones.  
"I am sorry. For everything. Trying to kill you, forcing you to test, smashing you down that pit, I am just so sorry. You don't have to forgive me, and I completely understand if you want nothing to do with me. But I am sorry. "

Chell was surprised. It was one thing to hope for him to apologize, and another for him to actually do it.

"Do you forgive me?" Wheatley asked hesitantly.

Chell thought it over for a moment. It would be so easy to just turn around and ignore him. He might even deserve it, after everything he did to her. But, looking up at him, she saw that he was truly sorry. And she knew no matter what she did, she never would be able to forget Wheatley.

She slowly nodded her head.

Wheatley grinned and pulled Chell into a hug. For a moment he thought she was going to say no, but she didn't. And that's all that mattered.

"Thanks, love."

Chell simply smiled and returned the embrace.

* * *

The End.


End file.
